The Other Winchester
by TheAwkwardPenguin
Summary: Sammy has a twin sister, and she's a 5' 2" bag of weird and awkward! A series of stories about the hilarious adventures of Sam, Dean, and Christy Winchester.


**A/N: **This chapter is by no means done :) I just have an English assignment to work on and (sadly) don't have time to write fanfiction. Rest assured, dear reader, there will be some semblance of plot in this story.

* * *

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_November 2, 1983_

The tender goodnights exchanged by the Winchester family at bedtime spoke of peace and domesticity. Dean kissed Sam and Christy on their foreheads before retiring to his own bedroom. John and Mary read for a while before they, too went to sleep. In the middle, of the night, Mary was awoken by the sound of a crying baby. She padded down the hall to the nursery, to discovery a shadowy figure standing over Sammy's crib. Evidently he had been the one crying.

"John?"

The man grunted in acknowledgement. Mary, satisfied, that her baby was being put back to sleep, continued down the hall and towards the stairs, with the intention of getting a drink of water and going back to sleep. John was sitting in front of the TV in the living room. It wasn't John with the baby. Mary dashed back up the stairs and into the nursery.

"You," she said as she recognized the yellow eyes of Azazel. He had been dripping blood into Sam's mouth, though luckily she had interrupted him before he got to Christy. The demon forced Mary to slide up the wall and onto the ceiling, where red blood blossomed across her abdomen.

John dashed into the room just as the demon disappeared. He found Sammy and Christy perfectly fine, save a drop of blood on Sammy's face. He looked up. Mary was staring at him from the ceiling with cold, dead eyes. A fire started above her, and John grabbed Sammy and handed him to Dean, who had come into the nursery to investigate the noise.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now, Dean, go!" John dashed over to Christy's crib and scooped her up. He followed Dean out of the house, grabbing the boy with one arm as they got across the lawn. The house exploded into a fiery blaze, knocking the remnants of the Winchester family down into the grass. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

They were left with their pajamas, a few singed belongings, and John's '67 Chevy Impala. Needless to say, that effectively ruined the lives of the Winchester family.

_22 Years Later_

Christy Winchester was getting really tired of waiting in the car. As if it should really be taking Dean this long to get Sammy. She would have been playing music, but Dean had thrown her iPod against a wall by accident a few weeks back and she didn't have money to get it fixed (or, gods forbid, buy a new one), so she was just humming Coward Montblanc under her breath. Dean claimed she had become unbearable since she discovered Vocaloid, but he was hardly one to talk with his non-stop mullet rock.

"Seriously, where the hell are they?" she muttered after she'd tired of Coward Montblanc. She was considering some Three Days Grace, since she could actually sing those lyrics, when she heard Sammy bitching about Dean hitting on librarians.

"She was wearing a wedding ring!" Sam insisted.

Christy stepped out of the Impala. "Dean, if you keep hitting on married women, I'm revoking your eldest sibling privileges."

"Sure thing, short stuff," Dean said with a grin.

"Hey! I'm average height! It's you and Moose Man over there who're weird heights!"

"Moose Man?" Sam repeated.

"Hey, get in the car, Moose Man," Dean commanded as he opened the door and plopped into the driver's seat. He added, "You too, Pint Size."

"Hey!" Christy exclaimed as Sam made his signature bitchface. She opened the door of the Impala and slid into the front seat.

Sam got into the car, too, but his legs were far too cramped for his liking. "Why do I have to sit in the back?"

Christy turned around. "I'm older than you, Sammy!" She said brightly.

"12 minutes older."

She stuck her tongue out. "That still counts."

"Dick."

"Bitch."

It was a simple salt-and-burn again, so they sat in the hotel and waited for night to fall. Dean had wanted to go to the bar down the street to pass the time, but Sam and Christy reminded him that spending seven hours drinking wouldn't improve his ability to kill ghosts, so he sat on one of the beds and watched TV.

About three hours into their wait, Christy finished her book. She glanced over at Sam, who was doing who-knows-what on his laptop, and Dean, who was blindly watching some sport-like thing (Christy viewed sports as boring and idiotic, so she didn't make an effort to know about them). She got up and walked over to Sam, only to discover that he was doing some online shopping.

"Hey Sammy, why're you looking at women's clothes?" She asked as she leaned over to rest her chin on his shoulder (sadly, it wasn't much of a stretch).

Sam jumped and quickly closed the tab. "Um, no reason. I mean- I wasn't. I was just researching-"

"Right," Christy said, drawing the word out to show her brother she didn't believe him in the slightest. "Anyway, could I use your laptop?" She wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and stared at the screen.

"No."

"Please? I'm bored!"

"No!"

"Sammy…"

"No means no, Chris."

"You're just shopping for dresses anyway! C'mon Sammy, there aren't any books and I lost my journal in a lake and I'm bored!" Christy whined.

Sammy fixed her with his bitchface again.

"Fine," Chris said as she let go of her brother,"I'll just go sit over here and be bored, then." She skipped over and flung herself down next to Dean. The sport on the TV appeared to be football. Christy started whispering commentary to herself, with special emphasis on how little she knew about the sport.

"Chris. I'm trying to watch the game," said Dean.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Could you stop with the smart-mouth?"

"No, I don't believe I'm physically capable."

"I swear, if you don't shut up I am gonna kick your ass halfway to Washington!"

"Oh yeah? Try it!" Chris lunged at Dean.

"Hey what the-!" Dean retaliated quickly, grabbing Christy's wrists and trying to pin her down. Christy forced him underneath her instead, though, and ended up sitting on Dean's back with his arms pinned underneath him.

"Haha! I got the remote!" She proclaimed triumphantly as she changed the channel. Unfortunately, the crummy hotel they were staying at only had three channels, and none of them had anything good on. Christy wrinkled her nose and whined, "Ew, westerns! Boring!" She turned off the TV half a second before falling off the bed with a shriek.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean said as he got up and grabbed his jacket,"I'm not spending two more hours stuck with her. Let's burn this son of a bitch!"

"I'm in the room!" Chris protested.


End file.
